


happy

by natodiangelo



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, M/M, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:16:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natodiangelo/pseuds/natodiangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I know I irritate you, but I never thought you would go as far as to throw me off the bed.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy

**Author's Note:**

> this is for championcrystal on tumblr bc i didnt even ship this before him whoa
> 
> prompt: Person B rolling over in bed to hug Person A, but accidentally pushes them, knocking them off the bed with a loud thud.

Kurapika was happy. Finally, his life was put together: he had his revenge, he bought a house, and everyone he cared about – Leorio, Gon, Killua, all of his friends – were safe. He didn't have to fight to survive everyday. He wouldn't have to worry about enemies. He could live his life, and he never thought he'd be able to live it feeling so satisfied.

And he was satisfied; just being able lay in bed without a threat was an amazing feeling after so many nights spent with little or no sleep, trying to stay alert so he wouldn't be caught off guard. He was more than happy to throw that all into the past.

He slept better than he could ever remember sleeping in this new bed, Leorio's reassuring warmth beside him, accompanying snores bringing a smile to his face. Leorio couldn't be quiet even when asleep. It was a nice sound – a white noise of sorts that lured him to drift off, relaxed and comfortable and _happy_.

He was dropping off the edge into dreams when suddenly he was falling off an actual _edge_ , and there was a moment of drowsy panic before his back hit the ground.

“Shit,” Leorio mumbles from the bed, and Kurapika can barely see his face as it peers down at him. “Sorry, 'pika. You okay?” He reaches a hand down to him, but Kurapika turns his head.

“I suppose I know how you really feel about me, Leorio.” Kurapika teases. Leorio grumbles out another apology, letting his arm hang limply with fingers inches above Kurapika's face. “I know I irritate you, but I never thought you would go as far as to throw me off the bed.”

“I was trying to hug you, asshole.” Leorio mutters into the pillow. 

“And you thought a hug would work better with me on the floor?”

“Shut up and get back up here.”

Kurapika complies, shoving Leorio back to his side of the bed with a breathy laugh.

It was cute, Leorio's drowsy voice; the way Leorio sticks to him as soon as he's situated; the sweet, short kisses pressed to his face with eyes closed. He loves it – loves _him_ , the man next to him, with all his heart, a different love to that of family but still as strong. He doesn't ever want it to end.


End file.
